charactersfandomcom-20200222-history
Helen Lorraine
Helen Sara Kate Lorraine (b. November 23, 1998) is a main character in Martha Speaks She's Martha's 10–year-old girl companion and principal caregiver. Character Appearance Helen usually wears a bright purple long-sleeve shirt with a zipper in the middle, a scarlet stripped skirt and bright purple tights. Alternate Outfits In the summer, she occasionally wear she wears a sky blue t-shirt with a white flower in the middle, jade shorts and purple sandles. Character Info Friends She is best friends with TD. They have been best friends since they were babies and still enjoy each other's company. She is the one who follows T.D in adventures but leads him to to the right thing. Her other friends include Alice, which is her best female friend. The two girls have been friends forever and artrusting of each other for everything. Truman is her neighbor and friend. And then of course Skits, whom she raised. Early Life Her parents found Martha in the dog pound when Martha was a puppy and when Helen was about 5 years old and wore an aqua jacket. At that age she couldn't spell "Martha". In the episode Martha Speaks", Helen gave Martha dog food and Martha ate alphabet soup on accident. After 10 minutes, Martha started to talk and the whole family was amazed. When Helen and T.D. were preschoolers, they were outgrowing naps and so stayed up and talked to each other during nap time. That's why T.D.'s codename for her was "Nap Time". Personality Helen is quiet, but not a pushover. She's willing to try all sorts of things, especially with her friends, but when it comes to throwing herself into public situations, she's hesitant. She loves to draw and is a keen observer of people. Helen's last name is Lorraine. She is Martha's best friend and lifelong companion. Helen has been taking care of her since Martha was a puppy. The two have gone on to solve mysteries, help businesses, and repair relationships. Helen is a a very loving, gentle, motherly girl and has a heart for love. She is smart and intelligent and a hard worker always putting other wills before her own. Her taste is very low key and neutral when it comes to clothing and intersts. She prefers painting and reading, but did at one point get addicted to a video game. She wishes not to be involved in a team that will cause nervousness, but has a talent and love for ice hockey. Family Brothers and Sisters *'Jake Lorraine': Helen's 2-year-old only brother. Helen has been asked to babysit Jake many times. Parents *'Mariella Lorraine: Helen's mom. Helen has been seen with her mother in the car many times. Mariella owns her own flower shop and is a permanent florist. She is Hispanic. *'Daniel Lorraine': Helen's dad. When the whole family goes somewhere Daniel has been seen driving. Daniel is also a permanent bus driver. He is Caucasian. Grandparents *'Lucille Lorraine': Helen's grandmother. Lucille is Daniel's mother, not Mariella's. *'Bernie Lorraine': Helen's grandfather. Bernie is also Daniel's father, not Mariella's. Aunt/uncle *'Unknown': Helen's unknown aunt(s) was mentioned in Martha's Pack. *'Jorge': Helen's uncle. Jorge is the father of Carolina, and Jorge's face was only seen in Martha's Pack and Que Pasa Martha? *'Other uncle(s) '''For information on Helen's other relatives, watch ''Martha's Pack. Cousins *'Carolina': Helen's only cousin known. Carolina's age is 11, but they have nothing in common. Other cousins For information on Helen's other relatives, watch "Martha's Pack". Category:TV characters Category:Pbs kids characters Category:Female Category:Kids Category:Pet Owners Category:Heroines